


What's the point?

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 21 - Kyo, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Kyo ponders his Christmas meal with Tohru, along with his past and future.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	What's the point?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set at the end of the second season of the anime. It follows on from my first Advent entry but can stand alone.

Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda walked home from their Christmas meal. Tohru clutched their photograph, smiling as she walked. 'Spacing out, as usual,' thought Kyo with a slight smile. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at him in surprise. "You almost walked into someone. You need to pay attention when there's a crowd."

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking."

"More like spacing out," deadpanned Kyo. "Come on. Let's get home." He continued walking, keeping a light grip on her hand until they were safely out of the crowd. They walked in a comfortable silence, with Tohru occasionally humming. 'Man, she's so cute when she does that.' Kyo felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks at the thought.

They entered the still empty house. "Thank you so much for the meal, Kyo-kun! It was so much fun!"

"Um, yeah. No problem." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I've got some homework to finish. So I'll see you later."

"Uhh! I've to got do that, too! I forgot!" Kyo lightly bopped her on the head to focus her attention. She paused and then ran off to her room to begin.

He followed her up the stairs, turning to his room. He took out his bag and took off his coat. The orange towel Tohru got him for Christmas fell out of his pocket. He picked it up. It was so soft. And it smelled like her. Why did she get it for him? He had seen her giving stockings filled with small treats to her closest friends, but they all looked pretty much the same. What made him different from them? After all, they were only friends. Weren't they?

He blushed as he thought of the restaurant. He couldn't believe he actually kissed her. Sure, it was just on her hand. And it was to get that annoying waiter off their backs. But, still. What was he thinking? 'I was thinking I wanted to do more than that. Idiot!' He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in shame as he thought about his action. Then his eyes flew open as he remembered her response. 'Why did she kiss my hand back? It doesn't make any sense.' He started to pace the room, pausing when he looked at his mirror. 'It was just because she didn't want to disappoint the waiter. That's all. There's nothing more.'

He touched the gi hanging on the mirror. Master had gotten it for him as a Christmas present, along with some dried seaweed and fish. He had started giving Kyo and Kunimitsu Christmas gifts shortly after taking Kyo in. He said it was because he had trained with a foreigner who introduced Christmas celebrations to him. Kyo thought it was a bit odd to celebrate a foreign holiday, but he did like getting gifts as a child. Even if he was a suspicious at the start. After all, no one had ever gotten him a gift before.

Master often got him practical gifts, such as replacing his outgrown gi. Kyo wasn't one for sentimental items or collecting. 'Maybe that's why Tohru got me a towel. She knew it was something I needed.' He breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his desk.

He finished his homework quickly. Even though everyone thought his was dense for some reason, he was actually very intelligent. He just didn't broadcast it to the world like Yuki. He didn't want the attention, so he just got his work done quickly when no one was watching. He got enough attention for his hair, eyes, and temper. He didn't need more.

He put his books away and stretched, catching sight of the gi. He had stopped at Master's house on the way to the dojo. Kunimitsu was cheerful. Too cheerful. "So, Kyo. Do you have any plans for tonight? Maybe with a certain brown-eyed girl?" Kyo had glared at him. He didn't know then that Christmas was a date night, but he certainly knew when he was being teased. 

"Cut it out. Why would I have plans on a school night?"

Kunimitsu chuckled and ruffled Kyo's hair. "Why indeed? I didn't realize you were still such a child."

"Shut up! What's wrong with you?" Kunimitsu walked away laughing, leaving Kyo alone to receive his foster father's presents.

Kyo was grateful for the gi. It saved him the trouble of going to get one himself. But he was surprised at Master's comment after.

"I was thinking I should get you a hakama. You're growing up, and every man should have a hakama for formal occasions."

"What's the point? I'm never going to need to wear one."

Kazuma smiled a slightly hopeful smile. "You never know. The future is not set in stone."

"Mine is!" Kyo couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as his hand slammed onto the table. "We both know exactly what my future is. And I'm not going to need any special clothing to celebrate that." His voice dropped as he looked down. "Not that I'd ever have anything to celebrate before that, either."

Kazuma rested his hand on Kyo's head. "I will continue to hold out hope for you. You are stronger than you realize. And you deserve to have a life of joy and celebration."

Kyo's eyes stung as he shook himself out of the memory. He grabbed his towel and held it up to his face, breathing rapidly. 'I've got to get some air.' He walked out of the room to the balcony door at the end of the hallway. There was only one place to go and calm down.

Kyo stretched out on the roof, trying to focus on the stars peeking out between the clouds. It was getting colder, but he didn't care. He held onto the memory of Torhu's grip on his arm at the restaurant, along with the feel of her lips on his hand. He couldn't stop a smile as he looked down at his hand in wonder. 'I'll never forget that. It's going to be one of the memories to help keep me going when I have to leave.' He sighed. 'I wonder how many more memories I'll be able to make. There's so little time left. Just over a year. Only one more Christmas left on the outside. I wonder if Tohru will want to be around me then.' He didn't know why she even wanted to be around him now. He had absolutely nothing to offer. So why did she smile at him or walk by his side?

"There you are! I thought I might find you here!" He jerked up, startled out of his thoughts. Tohru peeked over the top of the roof, smiling as she made her way over to him. She shivered a bit as the wind blew. "It's a bit cold tonight."

Kyo took the towel he had absently wrapped around his neck and placed it around her shoulders. "Maybe you should have worn a coat."

She laughed. "I could say the same to you. At least I'm wearing shoes. And socks." He glanced at his bare feet.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't think about it." 

Tohru rubbed the towel. "I'm so glad you're using it. I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"It's perfect. Don't stress yourself out about things like that." She nodded with a serious expression that was adorable. 'Man, I wish I could hold her.' He looked up. "Hey, look at that."

Tohru gasped. "Snow! It's snowing!" Her eyes sparkled as she laughed. 'I'll never get tired of seeing her like this.' Kyo's throat constricted at the thought. He didn't deserve these moments.

"Kyo! Your eyes are wet! Is something wrong?"

"Guess I got some snow in my eyes." He looked sideways at Tohru and smiled. "What? Did you think I was crying or something?"

"Uh, of, of course not. But you won't be able to see the snow if your eyes are too wet. Here." She took out the pink handkerchief he had given her earlier and dabbed his eyes gently. She was so kind. And beautiful. He wished she realized just how amazing she was. 

Kyo sighed and leaned back, looking at the swirling snowflakes. He felt Tohru shift closer to him, her head lightly touching his shoulder. His hand reached out by instinct and clasped hers. She softly sighed, looking at the sky with a small smile. Kyo was sure this was the closest he'd ever get to spending a real Christmas with her, but he was satisfied. For him, it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kyo has it bad for Tohru. And he's at such a hopeless point in his life, even if he's convinced himself to try and enjoy it. I hope I've portrayed his inner struggle well. I decided they needed to be outside for the snow that Kisa and Hiro saw. I really feel that those pairs mirror each other in a lot of ways.


End file.
